Me Colé En Una Fiesta
by Fiilos Tucker
Summary: Kenny se cuela en la fiesta de Clyde y pasan cosas inesperadas. Kenny POV.


**Disclaimer: SP le pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone**

**Título: Me colé en una fiesta**

**Resumen: Kenny se cuela en la fiesta de Clyde y pasan cosas inesperadas. Kenny POV.**

**Advertencias: Shounen-ai, travestismo (xD)**

**Pareja(s): Kenny/Clyde McDonovan(?), leve Creek :DD.**

**Escrito por: Mí (Fiilos Tucker :DD)**

**Inspirado por: "Me Cole En Una Fiesta"- Mecano**

**Comentarios: Ok, sé qué talvez me vayan a colgar en un poste después de leer esta historia. Dedicado a Taichi Sora :B  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny<strong>**POV**

-Kenny, esta es tu oportunidad- Damien susurró en mi oído y desapareció. Hasta cierto punto me excitaba la idea de meterme a escondidas y... Oh, disculpen, no he explicado lo que pasó.

-Flashback-

-¡Pero tenemos que ir, Stanley!-tomé su hombro y lo agité por, al menos, 2 minutos- ¡No seas así!- Cambie el agitado por picar su brazo.

-¡Bien, iremos a la fiesta de Clyde! Pero...-Me dejó en suspenso el bastardo.

-¿¡Pero qué?- Grité desesperado. Enserio, Stan podía sacarme de quicio muchas veces y ésta es una de esas veces.

-No creo que nos quiera invitar... ya ves... lo que pasó la última vez...- Stan empezó a rascar su nuca nerviosamente.

-Habrá chicas lindas...- insistí, volví a picarle los costados- Sabes que quieres ir...

-Está bien, le diré a ver si nos invita...- suspiró derrotado y lo que hice fue sonreír.

Stan y yo hemos sido amigos desde el jardín de niños, actualmente tenemos 17 años y seguimos siendo "El dúo dinámico" como solían llamarnos los muchachos en la preparatoria, ya que cualquiera en South Park sabía que si quiere pasar un buen rato aquí estamos nosotros.

-¡Hey Clyde!- Stan vio a Clyde salir de su clase de química acompañado de Bebe. Vaya, no tengo ni la menor idea de porqué Clyde escogió a la hueca de Bebe... Esperen un momento, ya sé. Por **dos****grandes**razones- Kenny espera aquí, iré con él... ¡Y deja de verle los pechos a Bebe!- Stan me dio un fuerte codazo y me reí.

-¡Hey Stan! ¿Qué pasa?- Clyde le gritó de vuelta.

Y ya de allí no pude escuchar nada más, pero veía como algunas veces Clyde asentía y otras negaba con la cabeza, seguidas de voltearme a ver. Bien, estoy seguro que Stan me va a decir que no vaya.

Se preguntarán: "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que él no te quiera invitar, Kenny?" Pues muy fácil: La última vez que tuvo una fiesta, me cachó con una chica Random (que resultó ser su ex) en su armario y se fue llorando. Estábamos "tragándonos" según él... Pero ¡Dios! ¡Eso fue hace como 4 meses! Supéralo Clyde... Además ¡fue también culpa tuya! Tú eras el que estaba sirviendo el alcohol. Oh, miren aquí viene Stan.

-¿Y?- Tenía algo de esperanza, lo admito- ¿Cuándo va a ser?

-Va a ser hoy, pero me dijo que no te quería ver cerca de su casa en un rato.

-¿Enserio? Qué idiota de su parte- Crucé los brazos y fruncí el ceño.

-Lo sé... Pero sabes bien que fue tu culpa...- Stan rodó los ojos.

-Nah, Clyde tiene tanta culpa como yo- Hice un puchero.

-Da igual Kenny, no irás.

-¡Ándale!- Hice ojitos de cachorrito.

-No, por que si vas Clyde va a terminar la fiesta antes de tiempo- Maldito seas Stanley, tratando de actuar como "niño bueno"- Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir con Kyle a la biblioteca para mis asesorías...

-Vaya, Kyle te tiene dónde él quiere- Me reí. Mientras caminaba sentía como Stan me fulminaba con la mirada. Me volví a reír.

Caminé por el pasillo. Estaba congestionado de gente y algunas chicas lindas me saludaban mientras pasaba. Les dedicaba una sonrisa y ellas casi se desmayaban. Me encanta el hecho de que para casi todo mundo soy "irresistible" y restregárselos en la cara.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta del salón algo me dijo que sería mejor saltarme la clase y, sin duda, le hice caso.

Me dí media vuelta e hice mi camino al baño. Supongo que es el lugar más tranquilo... Abrí la puerta del baño y estaba vacío... o eso creí entre y cerré la puerta de tras mío.

-Kenneth McCormick- Parecía película de terror, tú sabes, como la de la chica que se esta bañando toda candente y de repente grita. Volteé lentamente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Damien?- Sonreí para ver esos ojos rubíes de él. El pelinegro también tenía una sonrisa retorcida- No te he invocado entonces ¿porqué estás aquí?- Me recargué en uno de los lavabos mientras cruzaba de brazos.

-Oh, por nada en especial... Bueno, ya, es que escuché que Clyde no te invitó a su fiestecita esa...- Genial, ahora me va a proponer que le dé mi vida y que a cambio de que dure toda la noche bailando con un montón de personas agradables...

-Ajá...- asentí. La verdad es que ya me aburría de estas cosas... siempre pasaba lo mismo- ¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "Y"? ¡Sabes perfectamente que las fiestas de Clyde son las mejores!

Alcohol, drogas y sexo. Tenía razón el bastardo… Sabía perfectamente que no podía negarme ni aunque quisiera.

-De todas formas no me invitó… tengo que lidiar con el hecho de que- Pero Damien se adelantó y me puso un dedo en la boca.

-Hay que colarnos.

Fue lo único que dijo. Lo suficiente para que mi cerebro hiciera 'Clic'. Me le quedé viendo por un buen rato, hasta que le sonreí.

-¿Colarnos?- pregunté animado, entonces recordé…- Pero Stan me dijo que cancelaría la fiesta si Clyde me ve allí…- me rasqué la nuca.

-Neh, no creo. Nos escabulliremos… además, verás que nos vamos a divertir- Damien me dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas.

-¿Será buena idea?- Andaba algo confuso pero...

-Habrá tantas cosas que ni siquiera se dará cuenta de tu presencia.

Tenía razón.

Fin del Flashback-

Y ahora me encuentro enfrente de la casa de Clyde y atrás de un arbusto en su jardín, esperando el momento en que no me vean para meterme dentro.

Volteé a ver a la calle; un montón de chicos de la escuela iban pasando. El momento perfecto, por que mientras ellos entraban había otros chicos (que no conocía) que estaban saliendo ¡que temprano, apenas son las 12:30!

-¡Ok, es ahora o nunca!- dije más para mí mismo, mientras cubría mi cabeza con la gorra de mi chaqueta naranja. Sé que soy el único en todo South Park que usa chaqueta naranja, pero en ese instante todo mundo estaba usando trajes de plástico transparente con colores muy  
>llamativos… que extraño… ¡¿Aún no me he drogado y ya estoy viendo esto?<p>

Entré junto con los del salón y casi todos estaban divirtiéndose como nunca los había visto. Token y Rebeca estaban bailando en una esquina, y una vez más, Cartman estaba tratando de ligarse a Wendy y Stan estaban bailando en otra esquina tomados de la mano.

Caminé a la cocina, había vasos con Coca-cola en la barra y algo de comer. Tomé un vaso, un bocadillo de la barra y volví a salir. Había algo nuevo; el ritmo de la música era rave, ahora había muchas más personas que antes de que hubiera entrado a la cocina y había luces de colores brillantes por toda la casa.

Desafortunadamente ahora recuerdo porqué me aburrían tanto sus fiestas. Un montón de chicas lindas pero **todas**, estaban acompañadas cada una por un cabeza dura del equipo de Football. Malditos bastardos.

**Y entonces la vi…**

Ojos verdes olivo, una hermosa sonrisa, y un largo cabello castaño brilloso. Juraría que cuando se volteó se pareció a Clyde, posiblemente sea su hermana… ¡El maldito jamás nos dijo que tenía una!… Voy con ella… Aunque sea un mal momento por que los imbéciles que están bailando tan salvajemente me empujan muy bruscamente.

-¡Cuidado idiota!- Un tipo con lentes me gritó en la cara. Decidí ignorarlo y seguir mi camino hasta la chica. Ella estaba volteada tomando algo de coca cola en un vaso, acomodé mi rostro en su hombro.

-Hola, linda- le susurré. Ella se volteó rápidamente, quedamos cara a cara y lo siguiente que vi me dejó atónito- **OH.****POR.****DIOS.**¡Eres Clyde! Con razón… sabía que no era posible que tuvieras una hermana.

-Mierda- Clyde se sonrojó, tapó con un brazo su cara y me tomó del brazo. Nos fuimos casi corriendo hasta el baño. Clyde sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos pero no pude ver qué era.

-Clyde, ¿qué coño te pasa y porqué estas vestido…?- Entonces me dí cuenta de lo sexy que se veía. Una blusa de tirantes con estampado de leopardo amarillo neón, una mini falda rosa, y unos tacones negros. Tan lindo… Tanviolable… No lo pude evitar y me relamí los labios.

-¿Kenny…? ¿P-Porqué me estás viendo _así_?- Me acerqué más a Clyde, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de Clyde. Ya estaba a escasos a punto de "comérmelo" vivo hasta que alguien abrió la puerta y después todo se volvió oscuro...

Ya cuando pude abrir un ojo estaba en un cuarto del Hospital "Paso al Infierno", acostado y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Stan, Kyle y Clyde estaban sentados en un sofá a mi derecha.

Volteé a ver la ventana y estaba lloviendo. Vaya, qué raro…

-Hey Kenny…-Observe el sillón de nuevo- Por fin despertaste- Kyle dijo con una cálida sonrisa. Quería devolverle la sonrisa ¡pero me dolía mucho la cabeza!- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-S-Sí… eso creo- Me acomodé un poco para poder verlos mejor- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche?

De repente se abrió la puerta y, como (otra) película de terror, un trueno alumbró la habitación y Craig apareció empapado. Me asusté, pero cuando él prendió la luz me calmé un poco.

-… Yo te diré lo que pasó anoche.

Craig le dio una mirada asesina a Clyde (que se encogió de hombros) y me volteó a ver con la misma mirada.

**-Flashback-**

Tweek y Craig estaban sentados en las escaleras de la casa viendo a todos entrar, salir y bailar. El pelinegro había decidido tomar ventaja de la situación y empezó a besar "implacablemente" al rubio.

-Nghn, Craig, aquí no…- Tweek trataba de liberarse del agarre que Craig imponía sobre sus muñecas.

-Oh, vamos… Tweekers, hace tiempo que he querido hacer esto…- Craig besaba suavemente el cuello del rubio y en medio de toda la excitación el celular del pelinegro empezó a sonar. Craig estaba apunto de dejarse llevar por la situación pero Tweek lo detuvo.

-Craig… t-tu celular…- Tweek se alejó un poco para poder respirar tranquilamente.

-El celular puede esperar…- Craig continuó con lo de antes pero Tweek lo volvió interrumpió.

-¿¡Pero qué tal si es algo importante? ¡No haré nada hasta que revises el celular!

Craig se quedó algo atónito y resopló con fastidio.

-¿Enserio?- Tweek asintió- Está bien…- Craig sacó el celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y vio la pantalla- Es un mensaje de Clyde- Lo puso en el escalón de arriba y volvió a tomar las muñecas de Tweek- Ahora… volvamos a lo de antes.

-Ngh, no…- Tweek trataba de alejar su cara lo más posible del rostro de Craig- ¡Me refería a que leyeras el mensaje!

-Por dios, Tweek…- Volvió a soltarlo y tomó el celular- dice: "Craig, me acabo de meter en un lío, ayúdame. SOS. SOS." Listo ¿ahora podemos seguir?

-¡Pero si acabas de leer que necesita nuestra ayuda!- Tweek lo miró "horrorizado".

-Sí, pero sabes perfectamente que él se lo buscó por andar de travesti.

-¡Aún así es nuestro amigo, y como amigos debemos ir con él!- Tweek dijo muy determinado lo cuál sorprendió a Craig.

-Bien-Craig se levantó del escalón, tomó a Tweek de una muñeca y bajaron de las escaleras hasta llegar con Token- pero el problema es que no sabemos dónde está Clyde.

-¡Gah! ¡Token!- Tweek intentó llamar la atención del afroamericano, que bailaba muy animadamente.

-¡Hey, muchachos!- Token giró y se colgó en el hombro de Craig- ¿Cómo se la están pasando?- Al parecer estaba algo alcoholizado.

-Mal, Clyde nos acaba de arruinar el momento… Hablando de Clyde ¿sabes dónde carajo está?

-Hahaha- Rió estrepitosamente- Creo…que Kenny se lo llevó…- se tambaleó para poder dar media vuelta y apuntar una puerta café- para allá.

Craig entrecerró los ojos.

-McCormick…- Volteó a ver al rubio- Tweekers, necesito que me consigas algo con lo que puedas golpear a alguien.

-¡¿Qué?- Se alarmó- ¿¡En qué estás pensando?

El pelinegro resopló y caminó hasta donde estaba una vitrina con varios trofeos y un bate de béisbol de lo que parecía de metal.

-Tweek, vamos por Clyde- Tomó el bate, tomó de la mano al rubio y se dirigieron hasta el baño.

Cuando abrieron la puerta Kenny ya tenía acorralado al castaño. Craig tomó impulso y golpeó directamente la cabeza del rubio.

-¡CRAIG!- gritaron Tweek y Clyde al unísono.

Kenny cayó en el suelo del baño, Clyde estaba horrorizado ante el pensamiento de que Craig **pudo****matar**a Kenny. De repente otro pelinegro entró al baño tomado de la mano de un pelirrojo.

-¡Oh Dios mío, mataron a Kenny!- Stan se acercó y trató de tomar en sus brazos el cuerpo de su amigo.

-¡Hijos de puta!- le siguió Kyle ayudando a Stan a llevar el cuerpo a la sala.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Y básicamente eso fue todo.

Kyle volteó a ver el reloj y se puso de pie.

-¡Dios mío, Stan! Mira la hora.

Stan vio el reloj de su muñeca y se paró enseguida del pelirrojo.

-Tienes razón, Kenny debemos irnos. Tenemos… cosas que hacer- Stan sonrió y tomó de la mano a Kyle- nos veremos en clases muchachos.

-Adiós- Dijeron Clyde, Craig y Kenny al unísono.

-Bueno, supongo que también tengo que irme, tengo que ir a recoger a Tweek de la cafetería… por cierto Kenny, recupérate y deja de ser un pervertido- Craig salió por la puerta antes de que Stan y Kyle la cerraran, dejando solos a Kenny y Clyde.

Clyde se sentía algo incómodo por lo que había pasado así que decidió pararse enseguida de Kenny para contemplarlo.

-Kenny… perdona que haya sido el causante de todo esto…

-Heh- Kenny rió muy forzadamente por el dolor- no te disculpes… fue mi culpa por haber querido…

-¿Violarme?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa Clyde.

-Bueno… no iba a decir eso pero…

Clyde se rió y acarició la mejilla de Kenny levemente.

-Sabes… ahora me arrepiento de haberle mandado el mensaje a Craig.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó algo feliz el rubio.

-Como sea me tengo que ir- Dejó de acariciarlo y caminó hacia sillón para tomar su chaqueta.

-¡Espera, Clyde!- Kenny trató de levantarse de la cama pero la mano de Clyde lo detuvo.

-Algún día se repetirá… excepto que no veremos a Craig aparecer con un bate de béisbol- Clyde se acercó a Kenny y depositó un beso en su mejilla para dejarlo solo en la habitación.

-Algún día…- Repitió el rubio cerrando los ojos- Algún día…

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? ;3;<strong>


End file.
